sueño extraño y olvidar
by Sofia561
Summary: Mi nombre es kagome un día llegue ala época feudal ahí conocí a un mitad demonio que no me supo valorar no soy una simple humana.portada echa por TIArita DJG
1. Chapter 1

Pov kagome

Me encontraba un bello Palacio decorado con los adornos más bellos y con un cierto toque de magia a su a entra al palacio por dentro se ve desolado sin vida pero por fuera es muy diferente Veo aún hombre sentado en una especie de trono llorando desolado teniendo en sus manos una pequeña diadema me acerco má que no me vee logró verlo mejor y me doy cuenta que el él era el rey de este Palacio de este lugar triste y desolado de vida.

Logró oir un llanto pero no pertenecía al rey era de una mujer ella entro a la sala y el rey se excepto se levantó brutal mente del trono y le gritó a la mujer no podía entender bien lo que se gritaban solo unas cuantas frases. El rey le gritó a la mujer tu perdiste a nuestra hija tu eres la culpable del sufrimiento de mi reino y el mío propio con esa frase me Di cuenta que la mujer era la reina. la esposa del rey crees que yo soy la culpable yo perdí a mi hija como crees que me ciento me arrebataron a mi primogénita a mi bebé.

Si solo hubieras tenido cuidado Luna mi HIJA nuestra hija no estaría perdida no la ubieran secuestrado

La pelea cada vez era peor más gritó más gritos no podía oir nada pero por lo que entendí los soberanos habían perdido a su hija el rey culpaba a la reina mientras ella negaba haber sido la culpable

Kagome

Kagome

Kagome

Eh qui quien es

Kagome despierta

Despertar

Con nuestro grupo favorito todos se encontraban despiertos excepto cierta sacerdotisa

Pov Sango

Fui la primera en despertar asta antes que inuyasha los hombres siempre son más flojos que las mujeres y eso que la mayoría no ase nada todo lo hacemos nosotras si no fuera por kagome y yo ellos no comerian pero claro ni una muestra de agradecimiento a eso

Sangito no todos lo hombres somos iguales

Eh excelencia que hace usted despierto a esta hora (eran la cinco de la madrugada) siempre se levanta tarde

Eh decidido que de ahora en adelante madrugare al igual que ustedes

Mmn no le creeré excelencia esta que todos los días mis ojos lo vean madrugar

Si son tus ojos lo primero que vea al despertar madrugare por el resto de mi vida

Excelencia usted ah visto a inuyasha estaba durmiendo ase un rato pero desapareció

No Sango pero seguramente debe estar con la señorita kikyo (en mi historia naraku fue derotado y Kikyo está viva )

No entiendo porque prefirió estar con Kikyo que con kagome es un completo idiota

Pov inuyasha

Kikyo sabe que tu eres el amor de mi vida

No lo se inuyasha no puedo estar segura mientras siga en el grupo mi no ay fragmentos de la perla que encontrar porque sigue estando aquí y no regresó a su tiempo solo estorba aca

Kikyo kagome ya no puede volver a su tiempo el poso se sello entiende no importa si este o no kagome en el grupo yo a la única que amo es ATI mi único y eterno amor.

Me tengo que ir mañana volveré por ti para que estés con nosotros en el grupo

Esperaré por ti inuyasha

(No entiendo porque Kikyo sigue dudando e mi amor Asia ella creo que tendré que echar a kagome del grupo o sino nunca podré ser completamente feliz con Kikyo )

Sango en donde esta kagome

Llegaste inuyasha kagome debe estar todavía durmiendo cerca de un árbol ya sabes donde siempre

Claro al lado del árbol de cerezos voy hablar con ella

(Cerca del árbol de cerezos)

Kagome kagome kagome despierta

Eh despertar DESPIERTA

Inuyasha que haces acá porque me despertaste

Soy yo quien debería preguntarte porque sigues durmiendo

Lo siento inuyasha no creo que solo haigas venido a despertarme no

Bueno yo solo venía a decirte que Kikyo será parte del grupo. Mañana la traeré dijo para luego desaparecer de la vista de kagome

Pov Kagome

Inuyasha porque me siento a si porque sigo amándote a pesar de todo

Yo sabía que amabas a Kikyo pero creí que podrías amarme por eso decidí quedarme acá contigo me doy cuenta que cometí el peor error de mi vida te olvidaré olvidare el amor que siento por ti es una promesa y kagome higurashi siempre cumple sus promesas


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Kagome

Cumpliré mi promesa y lo olvidare me dirijo así donde sango preparaba el desayuno

Buenos dias Sango puedes prestarme a kirara

Claro pero adónde vas no as desayunado

Solo quiero despejar mi mente y estar preparada para cuando venga Kikyo

Kikyo ella vendrá

Mañana inuyasha la traerá

Pero a nosotros no nos dijo como se atreve

Sango tienes que entenderlo el ama a Kikyo

Pero amiga tu amas a inuyasha

No Sango ya no lo amo lo olvidare con permiso me llevaré akirara

Corro asta endonde se encontraba kirara la llamo y ella viene Asia mi

Kirara necesito que me lleves al lago por favor me Arias este pequeño favor

Te asare un pescado solo para ti bueno

La mononoque se transformó como respuesta

Eso me parece un si vamos-dijo suviéndose en el lomo de la mononoque

Tu pelaje están suave kirara

Mira -apuntando endonde se encontraba el lago

Ya casi llegamos vajame aquí caminare me ayudará a despejarme

Te puedes ir regresare caminando regresa con Sango kirara- viéndola alejándose por los cielos

Porque porque sigo sufriendo por un amor no correspondido ya no puedo regrestar a mi época ya no se que are acá me siento sola triste tengo a Sango a miroku y shipo pero yo no puedo vivir viendo a Inuyasha y kikyo frente amis ojos juntos

Antes que inuyasha me despertara tuve un sueño bastante extraño ese hombre el de mi sueño tiene un cierto parecido con migo al igual que la mujer pero no a sido la unicabes que soñé con ellos

(Recuerdos de kagome)

Luna espero con ansias que llegue nuestra princesa al mundo

Yo tambien_ espero pronto tener en mis brazos a nuestra hija

(Fin del recuerdo)

Pero mi anterior sueño ellos estaban felices debieron sufrir muchos si ellos de verdad esixten

Este lago me recuerda a mi sueño en aquel hermoso Palacio lleno de alegría y belleza pero por dentro abunda la tristeza y la rrabia en ese lugar había un hermoso lago que siempre era alumbrabo por la Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah-gritó kagome escuchando el ruido de unas ramas ronpiendose- quien anda ahí (porque no traje con migo mi arco y flechas)

-señorita kagome es usted

Que Rin eres tú que ases aquí tu sola

El señor yaken me dejo ir al lago a Rin le gusta venir aquí porque le recuerda al señor Sesshomaru

Porque este lago te recuerda a el

Porque siempre se refleja la Luna aquí como la que tiene el señor sesshomaru en su frente

Es verdad Rin sesshomaru tiene una Luna en su frente se me olvidó porque yaken no esta contigo

Rin vino corriendo al lago y el señor yaken no le logró seguir el paso mire señorita ahi viene el señor yaken

Pov Yaken

Niña Porque tenemos que ir al lago

Señor yaken vamos rápido Rin quiere ir al lago porque le recuerda al señor sesshomaru

Amo bonito...yo tambien lo extraño Rin te acompañare

Siii Rin irá con el señor yaken al lago vamos apurese no llegaremos para cuando se oculte el sol

Rinnn espera mocosa no ves que ya no soy tan joven como antes...esperame si el amo bonito se entera que dejé ir sola a Rin

Pov Kagome

Eh si Rin ahí viene yaken porque vendrá tan agotado

Rin tonta porque viniste asi aca corriendo tenias que esperarme-vi como yaken regañava a Rin pareciera que no le gustó que lo desovedecieran pero viendo más afondo se nota que la pequeña Rin a logrado ganarse su afecto

Señor yaken Rin lo espera acá no me paso nada mire -vi como Rin apuntaba a la Luna que está noche brillava mas que antes

Rin me tengo que ir nos veremos pronto cuida la yaken

Tu no me dices que hacer Miko

Nos vemos Rin

QUE LE VALLA BIEN SEÑORITA KAGOME


End file.
